Four Dead Dogs
by Sweet Roses
Summary: Kyle’s longterm girlfriend is moving, leaving a devastated Kyle behind. Kyle decides that it is up to him to bring her back to SP, so he heads up to Utah. However, nothing seems to go right until he gets there…maybe…R


**Chapter One**

**In the beginning, there was a girl**

Ooooo

You're the one who's nearly breaking my heart.  
Had your chance, you just threw it all away  
Living in a world that you could never be a part of  
and there's a time to walk away.  
You can't stay no, you can't stay.  
You're no loser, there's still time to ride that train  
and you must be on your way tonight.  
Think anew right through, you're a man in the rain.

Ooooo

'Like a stupid child, I thought that this would last forever. It just seemed like one of those times where you can look at your life and say, "yes, this is perfect, and I wouldn't change it for the world'. As perfect as it was, though, something, have to of course go wrong.'

'Six years ago a girl name Danielle (Danny for short) moved here. I was in grade six, no big deal, just another girl to deal with. However, she wasn't just ANY girl. She was funny and pretty. I didn't notice just what kind of relationship that I wanted with her until the eight grade.'

'Of course, Cartman and the guys made fun of me for this. Cartman would never get a girlfriend in his life; Stan was a passion slave and therefore was too hard to relate to. And then Kenny, well, he was too perverted to relate to in any context.'

'So I kept quiet and waited for another year or so, until Stan fully gotten over Wendy and started going out with someone he met on the first day of high school. I knew that that Danny was out there, and other boys were looking at her and planning to ask her out…but I got to her first. We went out for almost four years, which that brings me to the point of my story.'

I sat on the steps of Danny's old house, the last moving truck just left. Danny had left me her dog, Meg. She didn't want to but she had to. Then again she didn't want to leave South Park either.

'I know you know the story Meg, but I need someone to tell.' She looked at me with questioning eyes and cocked her head to the side as if inquisitive of the story.

'She left me…us. The end…she's gone' I patted the dogs head, stood and left. Danny wasn't coming back to South Park. I stopped in mid stride turned around and ran towards the dog once more.

'I got it!' I dug deep into my pocket and pulled out a piece of yellow paper with an address written on it, HER address written on it. 'Meg, she's not coming back to South Park, but we can go to her! She's only in Utah!' I felt happier then I did in several days, I was going to set things straight. Sure she didn't think that staying her wasn't the best idea at the time, but once I got there she would feel totally different.

I ran home, Meg following me the entire time like she couldn't wait to see her master. I swung open the door and stumbled over Ike's shoes.

'IKE! Goddamn it, pick up your shoes, the videogame can wait!' I yelled at my younger brother as I entered the living room where my 10-year-old brother was glued to the television with a game controller in his hands.

'Kyle! I have to beat this level.'

'Where's mom?' I asked but Ike just sat there, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, staring intently at the screen. 'Ike! Where's mom' I said more slowly. He quickly shrugged and I left it at that.

I realized that she must have taken the car out of the garage and went shopping, which means that I would be free to take the car here without consequence. Well, until I got back that is.

'Ike, listen to me, I'm going to take the car Utah, if mom asks tell her something different from what I told you ok!' I ordered Ike and then I decided on what to pack. I had to act quickly before my mom came home.

'Oh COOL! Can I come.'

'No Ike, you're too little.' I told him strictly. There was no way I was driving to Utah with that little brat.

'Oh PELAAAAASE KYYYYLE! I promise I'll be good! PLEASEEEE!' he pleaded, I almost felt bad for him…almost.

'No Ike.' I flaunted my final answer like a joke, but a sly smile appeared on Ike's face and I knew it was coming.

'I'll tell mom that you went to Utah, to probably see Danny…and I'll tell her that it WAS you who broke my wrist that day!'

'Goddamn it IKE! Fine but hurry up.' I shouted at my little blackmailing brother.

I packed what seemed necessary, cloths, toothbrush, blankets and pillows… grabbed all the money that I had and all the money that my mom had in the "money jar" that she thought we didn't know about.

'IKE! HURRY UP' I shouted from down stairs, but I got no response. 'IKE. I'M GOING TO LEAVE.'

'NOOOOO KYLE!' he whined and then started to cry at the top of the stairs, making me hang my head in shame. 'I CAN'T GET MY BAG ZIPPED!' he cried.

'Bring it here Ike.' I said, 'but hurry up.'

At last the long struggle to finish packing the car was finally over. The car key was another thing that my mother thought I didn't know about. I glanced at the clock and realized that she would be home pretty soon as the stores closed early on Saturdays.

Meg waited patiently at the door until we let her in the back seat. Ike sat up front with me because he wouldn't stop crying if he couldn't. And that is it, we were off, heading into the sunset to bring back the only girl I ever truly loved.

'She's going to be so happy to see me' I told Ike, who looked happily out the window.

Ooooo

I know its short, but I just had to get the idea out of my head, it's all that I've been thinking about ALL F-ing day…so yea…tell me what you think about. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed, I mean it is sorta rushed, but I don't have all the time in the world, I have a culminating tomorrow in art I love art It's going to be freaking amazingly awesome, cause I am so great! ……anyway… REVIEW PLEASE

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


End file.
